


In the kitchen

by sksdwrld



Series: Around the House [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s, F/M, Face-Fucking, Nipples, Orgasm Delay, POV Second Person, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1950's household play</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the kitchen

I am at the kitchen sink when You arrive home and I can hear You taking off Your shoes, hanging up Your coat in the entry. My body is already listing in that direction, anticipating Your touch. But I don't turn, I just keep washing the dishes until your fingers caress my hips, dig into them and push me forward. You crowd into me from behind and grate Your cock into my ass and I push back, wanting, always, to feel more of You.

You pull away to deliver a solid spank to my right ass cheek that makes me squeak and stifle a giggle. You shove me forward again on principle before pulling me back to fit our hips together again and Your hands crawl up to my tits, hefting them, squeezing them, rolling my always-tender nipples between your fingers and thumbs. Knees weakening, I gasp and tip my head back.

Your mouth has already found my ear. "Honey, I'm home..." I can hear the smirk in Your voice, triumphant because it has taken mere seconds to reduce me to a whore for Your touch.

My voice catches in a soft moan when I try to greet you in response and chuckling knowingly, you turn me away from the sink and against the countertop, wedging Your thigh between mine. My hands raise automatically but I don't dare to touch You; not in your dress shirt. Not with bubbles clinging to my palms. You seize the opportunity to pop the buttons on my blouse and tuck the lace cups of my bra under each breast, forcing them higher, then capture a kiss as you fondle me, Your free hand moving to my throat, fingers curling around posessively.

"My little slut," Your voice is fond but there is a touch of a growl and it makes me whimper. "If I check, are your panties going to be wet?"

I can only nod vigorously. Yes. Yes _Sir_. More than damp, there's sure to be shiny slick pooling there. I can feel my panties where they cling to me.

Your hand slips down and You do check, sliding Your middle finger between my folds and into me. I do moan then, loud and obscene and wanting because one finger is hardly enough, will never be enough for a whore like me.

"Good girl," You say and I am already sinking to my knees as you tell me to take my place, letting me taste myself on You before looking down, telling me what we both want. "Suck me."

You cradle my head as I take apart Your fly with my lips and use my teeth to drag down Your boxers. I rub my face against your cock, feeling it against my cheek, my lips, inhaling your scent before tasting You, before licking the head of Your cock into my mouth. You let me enjoy you at my own pace for a little while before tipping my head back and moving your hips forward, choking me as You push farther in than I'm expecting.

Me hands hover uselessly in the air as You fuck my face, taking Your pleasure at Your leisure. I am desperate to touch You, afraid to ruin You, and moaning all the while because I love the way Your cock makes me feel. You pull back and paint my breasts with hot streaks of come and I clean You with my tongue before lifting each breast to my mouth, licking away what I can reach and leaving the rest. Your sated smile gives me a sense of accomplishment and I beam up at You as You stroke my hair and tell me how good I've been. As you help me back to my feet so that I can plate your dinner, my pants stick to my thighs and the growing wetness there.

"Thank you, Sir." I giggle. "May I have another?"


End file.
